


I want to (die) live

by taiou



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, some kind of things about too many faces of the death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiou/pseuds/taiou





	I want to (die) live

Лето не доставляет мне радости,  
Весна не приносит надежд,  
Склони голову, осень,  
Мне ни к чему твой безумный блеск…  
Дж. Унгаретти «Giorno per giorno»

 

Осень. Аллен стоит посреди парка и смотрит на опадающие листья. И почему-то именно здесь и сейчас ему впервые за долгое время хочется жить, жить и верить, но он не может. Уже не может. Мантия Коронованного Клоуна давит на плечи непомерным грузом, не даёт вдохнуть полной грудью, пригибает голову к земле. И он продолжает стоять. И смотреть, как умирает время.  
Маленькая девочка бесстрашно подходит к замершему под деревьями парню, тянет его за штанину, а когда он переводит на неё взгляд, протягивает букетик пожухших сентябрьских цветов.  
\- Не грустите. Не надо.  
Аллен улыбается ребёнку, неловко гладит по голове.  
\- Всё хорошо, малышка. Со мной всё хорошо. Это всё осень…  
Её лицо меняется: уголки губ изгибаются в саркастической усмешке, нос заостряется, глаза наливаются золотом, венец стигмат раздирает лоб. Она перехватывает его ладонь, которую Аллен в испуге отдёргивает, и прижимается к ней щекой.  
\- Тебе ведь очень больно, да?  
Слёзы кровавыми каплями текут по его щекам.  
В глазах Роад счастье.  
 _Возлюбленный, о прекрасный, о святой крест. Ты, умирающего моего Господа смертное ложе. Обнимаю тебя, целую тебя, с радостью несу тебя я…_  
\- Кто ты, Лави?  
\- Я – Историк.  
Аллен смотрит Дику в глаза и не верит. Рыжий хмыкает.  
\- Но знаешь…  
Чёрный узор татуировки разрисовывает лицо Лави причудливой маской.  
\- Историк – не значит человек.  
Когда он без замаха бьёт Аллена ножом в сердце, у него отрешённо-спокойное выражение лица.  
 _Отец небесный! Как отвратительна мне земля, когда я гляжу в небо! Шпиль церкви всегда указует вверх, куда сердце и ум устремляются, к богу моему._  
Тикки Микку не хочется умирать. «Жить!» вопит его тело, скрючившееся от боли, которую принесла с собой Чистая Сила, «жить!» не сдаётся разум, цепляясь за ошмётки рассудка.  
\- Вы не ведаете, что творите, – шепчет он Аллену на ухо.  
И умирает.  
Чтобы вновь воскреснуть, но уже как Удовольствие Ноя.  
 _Помню невыразимую радость, которую ощутило тело твоё святейшее, воскреснув мгновенно и с твоей прекрасной душой соединившись._  
Война. Война. Война. Вечное проклятие человеческого духа. Девочка на коленях сидит рядом с трупом отца, криком пытаясь вернуть его к жизни.  
\- Хочешь, я приведу его обратно к тебе? – спрашивает Тысячелетний граф, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с ней.  
\- Да! Да, да, да! Пожалуйста!  
Граф улыбается. И ещё одно его, вечно плачущее, создание вырывается на свободу. Но в этом мире слишком мало места для чуда и за его малые крохи приходится платить самую высокую цену. В мёртвых глазах ребёнка отражается оскал луны.  
 _Господи! Если ты не покараешь его, ты – заодно с Сатаной._  
По ночам Аллен никак не может заснуть. Тьма внутри него не даёт покоя, ему кажется, что он вновь теряет себя, тонет в крови собственного отчаяния.  
Он идёт в ванную и плещет холодной водой на лицо.  
\- Всё нормально, - говорит Аллен сам себе. – Я просто устал.  
Четырнадцатый согласно кивает ему из зеркала.


End file.
